Avengers X Teen Girl Reader
by eli2abelle
Summary: You're just an ordinary teenage girl. At least, that's what you try to tell yourself. Ordinary teenage girls don't have the ability to do the things that you can. Ordinary teenage girls don't live in the same building as the most well-known heroes in the world. Ordinary teenage girls don't have a crush on a boy with as big of a secret as her, especially when that boy is Spiderman.
1. School Problems

**Hey!**

 **This is the first in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 _ **(F/N) = Friend's Name**_

* * *

"Great," You mutter under your breath as you step out of the elevator.

Everyone is right there, having decided that this was the perfect time to gather in the living room. There's no way you're going to be able to get past them without someone noticing.

Tony is lounging on the couch chatting to Steve, who is in the process of making something that smells really good in the kitchen. At the sound of the elevator arriving, however, he turns to you.

"Where've you been, (Y/N)?" He asks with a grin. His face falls when he sees what you presume to be a black eye and what is definitely beginning to feel like a split lip.

You pull your hood up to cover your face and start walking quickly towards my room. Hearing him swear and call your name again, your walk turns into a sprint. You safely make it to your room and turn to slam the door behind you, but then he's right there. Pushing his way inside. Grabbing you by your wrist and pulling you towards him. You struggle, even resorting to kicking him in the shins, but refuse to use your powers on him. You could never do that to him.

"Hey… hey! It's okay!"

You stop thrashing about and instead let out a sob, allowing him to wrap his arms around you as all the fight drains from your body, leaving you feeling empty and broken.

He gently pulls away and brushes your hair from your face, surveying the damage done. "Come on. Bruce will get you fixed up."

As he leads you from your room, you see the rest of the Avengers talking together in low voices.

One by one they see you and stop.

Natasha jumps off the counter, where she had been sitting, and comes over, leading you over to the couch.

Bruce kneels down in front of you. "Is it just your face?"

You shake your head slowly, pulling up your shirt to let him see the bruises beginning to form from the hard punches to your abdomen.

No-one says anything. They're all too shocked.

Clint speaks up from his position in the doorway. "Who did this to you, (Y/N)?"

You don't reply, dropping your shirt back down to cover your injuries.

He walks over and crouches down at your side, placing a hand on your shoulder. " _Who did this_?" He asks again.

"No-one! Just some dick who thinks he runs the school. It's nothing, really!"

Silence.

"I think," Steve says, leaning on the counter, "that someone needs to talk some sense into that kid. Who wants to volunteer?"

Six hands, including his, go up.

You chuckle, letting your tongue run over the split skin on your bottom lip.

"Where is this man who dares hurt Lady (Y/N)?"

A laugh escapes your mouth as you accept the hand offered by Tony.

He helps you up and plants a kiss on your forehead.

You squirm away from him with a giggle, and his lips curl upwards.

"Let's get you checked out… then we'll deal with the boy who thinks he can go up against the Avengers and live to tell the tale." He sweeps you off your feet and starts off at a run down the stairs to his lab with you in his arms yelling at him the whole way.

* * *

 **I have not yet decided what her - or should I say your - power should be.** **I have made sure to leave it out until I decide.**

 **Leave a review to tell me what you think her power should be!**

 **I'm thinking something along the lines of** **psychokinesis, which is 'the supposed ability to move objects by mental effort alone'.**

 **What do you think?**


	2. Boy Problems

**Hola!**

 **This is the second in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 _ **(F/N) = Friend's Name**_

* * *

"Who's _your_ crush?"

Oh no. You knew it was bound to be asked eventually... but a part of you hoped it wouldn't.

"(Y/N)? Come on... I told you mine!"

You turn to face your best friend (F/N) and give her your best eye roll, to which she giggles.

"Okay, but you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone."

She nods, trying to suppress her smile but failing miserably.

"(F/N)! This is serious!"

She manages to keep a straight face long enough for you to pull her towards you and whisper his name in her ear.

When you let her go, she eyes widen and she slaps a hand over her mouth only to pull it away again straight away. "Peter? As in-"

"Shh! He's literally right next door!"

"No he's not," she says confidently. Seeing your confused look, she sighs and elaborates. "I saw him leaving when I came."

You frown, still confused. "But he went to his room at about eight and hasn't come out since. I would have definitely heard the elevator if he had left."

She giggles a little when you say this. "He's Spiderman, remember? He went out the window!"

You sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the movie that neither of us have actually been paying much attention to.

"I lied before."

You turn to (F/N), surprised. "About what?"

"My crush," she admits. I was too embarrassed to tell you because I didn't know how you would react."

"Well? Who is it?!"

Her cheeks redden slightly, and she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Ned."

You're too shocked to say anything at first, but then you start laughing and pull her into a hug. The two of you laugh until you have tears in your eyes.

"Does Ned know about you?" She eventually asks.

"Yeah. He comes over here quite a lot with Peter. He doesn't know that you know, though. No-one does, actually. I don't think Tony would like it if he knew that I had told you. He's so overprotective!"

"Well, he _is_ your dad," she says with a wink.

That's the story the world was told. You are the bastard daughter of billionaire Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Apparently, your mother is supposed to have had an affair with him but it was all kept very hush hush because he is... well... _Tony_. Surprisingly, you actually look quite a lot like him. It certainly made everyone believe that the two of you are related!

"Hey... who even came up with that idea? Him being your dad?"

"I seem to remember that he did," you admit. "He was actually really excited about the idea. It's kind of weird."

You sit in silence for a few moments.

"Well it works, anyway. He's certainly embraced the whole 'dad' thing."

You bring your knees to your chest and look out the massive window at the thousands of lights below you. "He certainly has," you say softly.

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter done!**

 **How are you liking it so far?**

 **I'm thinking of doing a piece on her getting kidnapped. Thoughts?**

 **If you have any suggestions or requests for future chapters feel free to leave a comment and let me know :)**


	3. Family Problems

**Bonjour!**

 **This is the third in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

Today is the first in weeks that you have had to walk home by yourself.

Usually, you walk with (F/N), but she was 'sick' today. We had a test, and, knowing her, she would fake her death if it meant getting out of a test. _Any_ test.

Tony is in a meeting with Fury, so he couldn't pick you up.

Steve and Natasha are in the middle of a 'top secret mission' (Tony's words), so they're out of the picture.

Thor is probably back in Asgard. No-one has seen him for a couple of weeks, anyway.

Bruce is currently working on one of his projects in Tony's lab and is not to be disturbed, especially by you. Your last visit down there didn't go too well, and you're now banned from entering the lab.

That only leaves Hawkeye, who made sure to text you the exact moment the final bell rang to let you know that 'something has come up' and he 'unfortunately won't be able to make it'.

Hence why you are now walking the dozen or so city blocks to the Avengers tower alone.

And it's getting dark.

And cold.

You hurry along, digging your hands deep into your coats pockets as you breathe out, a white cloud appearing in front of you as your warm breath hits the cold air.

As you walk past the entrance to an alley, barely lit by a nearby streetlight, you see something move.

Against your better judgement, you stop.

"Hello?" You call out cautiously.

Silence.

You take a step forward.

Then another.

Something is wrong.

Someone is behind you.

You can sense it.

Acting as if nothing is wrong, you casually pull out your phone and begin typing in the password.

Before you even manage to unlock the stupid thing, the person grabs you and pushes you up against the wall, twisting your arm behind your back as they tear the phone from your grasp.

"Get off me! Leave me alone!"

You fight against the person and manage to elbow them in the stomach with your free arm. Before you can turn around, something hard connects with the back of your head, and everything goes white.

You hear someone yelling, and you're pretty sure it didn't come from you.

The person lets you go, and you slide to the ground holding your head, which feels like it's about to explode.

"(Y/N)!"

Someone grabs you and turns you onto your back, and a hand is pressed to your bleeding head. You can tell it's bleeding because the warm liquid is running down your face.

"Hey! Can you hear me? (Y/N)! Open your eyes!"

You eventually obey and see the anxious face of Clint looking down at you.

He gives a relieved smile when he sees you looking up at him.

You struggle to sit up, and he gently helps you into a sitting position.

"Easy," he mutters, pulling out his phone. "I'm calling Tony. You just stay awake, okay?"

* * *

 **Awww that was sweet. So Clint _does_ care!**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Leave a review!**


	4. Girl Problems

**Aloha!**

 **This is the fourth in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

"Hey (Y/N)! How was school?"

You don't even look at Steve as you step out of the elevator. "Fine," you mutter, making a beeline for your room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony says jokingly as he grabs your arm.

You jerk it free angrily. "To my room! Why should you need to know, anyway? It's none of your business!"

"(Y/N)..."

"No!" You spin around to face him again. "I don't care that half the world thinks you're my dad... _you're not_! So leave me ALONE!" You sprint to the safety of your room and use your powers to slam the door shut before he can see the tears running down your face.

Tony's footsteps come closer and stop outside, and you hear a quiet tap on the door.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). Can I come in?"

You don't reply.

"I'm going to come in, okay?"

The bedroom doors in the tower don't have locks. You have to tell Jarvis to lock the doors, which you didn't even try because Tony made sure to order Jarvis not to listen to you. Apparently, 'teenage girls shouldn't shut themselves away from everyone'.

It doesn't really affect you, anyway.

You just use your powers to hold the door shut.

"Come on... open the door. I just want to talk."

You don't say anything.

Natasha isn't getting back until late tonight, and you can't exactly explain to Tony why you're in such a bad mood.

Sometimes it's hard being a girl in a tower full of males.

Periods are the _worst_.

* * *

 **Coming up:**

 **Friend Problems.**

* * *

 **Requests for chapter after that?**


	5. Friend Problems

**Ciao!**

 **This is the fifth in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

You put your science textbook back in your locker and slam it shut.

One more lesson, then it's the weekend. That's what you tell yourself as you walk towards your classroom.

You pause outside the door to tie up your shoelaces, which have come undone _again_. As you bend down to complete the task, you hear some other girls talking to each other inside. When you listen to what they're saying, you realise that they're talking about you.

"That Stark girl is a spoilt brat!"

"I know, Right?"

"What business doe she have even coming here?"

"Why are you even friends with her?"

"Are you kidding? She's made me the most popular kid in school!"

You freeze when you hear (F/N)'s reply and the other girls' laughs.

Slowly, you stand and take a step forward so you can see into the classroom.

(F/N) is sitting with four other girls on the desks at the back of the class, and looks completely comfortable in their company. She looks up, and her face falls when she sees you.

"Oooh... busted!" One of the other girl's hisses, and the rest of them all giggle.

(F/N) slides off the desk and glances back at her gang, who all give her the thumbs up before cracking up laughing. She starts coming towards you. "(Y/N)! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in your class, remember?" You say sarcastically. "Or did you forget? Apparently, I'm just another way for you to gain popularity, so I wouldn't expect you to actually care anyway."

She opens her mouth to make more excuses, but you cut her off.

"Save it. I don't want to see you again." You turn and walk quickly away, hearing her call your name, but you don't turn around. You don't go back. As hard as it is to admit, she isn't worth it.

"(Y/N)! Wait!"

You hear running footsteps behind you, and finger the chain around your neck. You jerk it off and turn around, tossing it at (F/N).

She catches it easily, and her eyes widen.

"I meant what I said. I don't want to see you again."

She touches her own necklace. "Please-"

"No. Go give it to one of those girls back there. I'm sure they'll love it."

You turn back around and start walking towards the front office, pulling out your phone as you go.

You would text Natasha.

She would understand.

* * *

 **I just got a really good idea for what I'm going to do for my next chapter!**

 **It's a surprise ;)**

 **Review!**


	6. Biological Problems

**Shalóm** **!**

 **This is the sixth in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

"Hey, (Y/N)?"

You look up from your book to see Bruce standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the lab.

"Would you mind helping me out with an experiment?"

"Sure." You shrug and place the book on the coffee table before following him downstairs.

When you get down, you're confronted with a bunch of needles and seven test tubes, six of them containing a deep red liquid you can only assume to be blood.

"Nope! Sorry, Bruce... I'm out!"

He grabs your arm before you can run back upstairs again. "It won't be that bad! I'm just re-doing some old tests on my own blood, this time comparing it with that of regular human beings as well as that of those with unusual abilities."

For the first time, you notice that the vials of blood are separated into two groups.

"These are vials taken from Natasha, Clint and Tony," he explains, gesturing to three tubes. "These ones, however, are mine, Thor's and Steve's." He picks up the empty tube. "This one is for you."

You shake your head. "Uh-uh. I'm not too good with needles..."

He gently pushes you down into the chair and picks up a nearby syringe. "You'll be fine. Just don't squirm."

"That doesn't exactly comfort me!" You protest.

"I'll count down from three, okay?"

You nod, and he pulls up your sleeve.

"Three..."

A sharp pain in your arm makes you gasp, and you feel yourself go lightheaded.

"It's okay... almost over..."

Your entire arm is throbbing, and something between a whimper and a moan comes out of your mouth.

"Okay... okay... it's gone." Bruce kneels down in front of you and puts a hand on your not-sore shoulder. "You did good (Y/N)."

You stay sitting down while he messes around with a machine beside his computer.

"Okay. Now we're going to compare all seven results."

He types something into the computer and presses enter.

"Now... we wait."

You push yourself out of the chair with a groan. "I'm never volunteering to help you with an experiment again."

He laughs, and you hear someone else enter the lab.

When you turn around, you see that it's Tony.

"What are you doing? You weren't supposed to run her blood!"

You and Bruce glance at each other, both as confused as the other.

The computer dings, and Bruce whips around.

"So now I should be able to..." He trails off mid-sentence. "Unbelievable," he mutters.

"What is?" You ask.

He steps to the side so you and Tony can see the screen, pointing at two of the results. "You see those? They're the blood samples I took from both of you. They're almost an exact match! The only way they could possibly be that close is if..."

He doesn't even need to finish his sentence.

Both of us know what it means.

Tony is my father.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't actually know anything about comparing blood samples and finding out if two people are related.**

 **I apologise if I got anything wrong... I just used some creative license ;)**

 **Review to let me know how I did!**


	7. Biological Problems Part 2

**Salut!**

 **This is the seventh in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

You take a step away from the computer, turning your gaze onto Tony. "Why didn't you tell me," you whisper, eyes stinging as a tear runs down your cheek.

Tony's eyes meet yours, and he takes a step towards me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how."

You immediately take a step back. "That's bull! I deserve to know who my parents are! I've lived my whole life believing they're DEAD and I'm only finding out NOW that they're not!"

He lowers his head a little. "That's only partly true." He meets your hard glare again. "I'm sorry, (Y/N). She died when you were two."

You can't think of anything to say.

Eventually, you can.

"How... how did she die?"

He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a deep breath. "You were both taken away when you were only a few weeks old. They wanted to see if you had... powers. Like her."

You freeze. Did he just say that? "She had powers?"

He nods. "They took you both to the Hydra base, where they experimented on you. From what we could find, she died of natural causes."

"What about Wanda and Pietro?"

"They were taken to the base at the age of fifteen to be experimented on. In fact, they used your powers to guide them. They wanted to see if they could replicate your powers, and they did."

"I remember," you mutter. You still remember the time you first met them. You were ten years old and terrified. "So... I was kept there until you got me out with the twins?"

Tony nods. "I'm truly sorry that I didn't tell you before."

"It's okay." You take a hesitant step forward, and he pulls you into a hug.

"At least we don't have to pretend to be father and daughter anymore."

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap!**

 **I couldn't find out what age the twins were when they were taken to the Hydra base so I had to pretend that they were 15.**

 **Every website I looked at said that they were orphaned at age 10, but it doesn't say how old they were when Hydra took them.**

 **Anyway, I had fun writing this! I hope you had fun reading it!**


	8. Mission Problems

**Namasté** **!**

 **This is the eighth in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

 _Then you're left in the dust.  
_

 _Unless I stuck by ya._

 _You're a sunflower._

 _I think your love would be too much._

 _Or you'll be left in the dust._

 _Unless I stuck by ya._

 _You're the sunflower._

 _You're the sun-_

You jerk out your headphones, hearing Tony yell your name from the living room.

"What?"

Nothing.

"What?!"

Still nothing.

With a frustrated, overdramatic sigh, you shut your book and get off your bed, wrenching the door open.

"WHAT?!"

No answer.

You walk down the hall to the living room, curious now.

It's empty.

"JARVIS?" You ask to the ceiling. "Where is everyone?"

"Mr Stark asked me to tell you that they had an urgent meeting on the helicarrier about a pending attack on the city. He also wanted me to tell you that you are to meet up with them in Central Park, where he will brief you."

"Thanks, JARVIS," you say, already running back to your room.

A section of your wall slides up to reveal a small, closet-sized space illuminated by a bright blue light emitted from the walls.

You step inside, and this time it is glass that seals the small room, trapping you inside. You try your best not to feel claustrophobic as robotic arms reach out from all directions to put on your suit.

When you're geared up, the arms retract, and the wall slides back up again.

You step out and hear a click behind you as the wall slides back into place, leaving no evidence that anything ever happened. "Man, I hate this," you grumble as you stretch out both legs before doing a couple of squats and a backflip. "That's better."

Due to your weird and slightly freaky abilities, you can pretty much move _anything_ with your mind. That includes, as you found out a few months ago, air. Hence how you don't faceplant every time you fall. Instead, you can 'catch yourself' in mid-air. It's pretty darn cool, that's for sure. Especially when you have successfully convinced half the eighth graders at your school that you are secretly from Hogwarts.

"Miss Stark."

"Yes, JARVIS?"

"The Avengers are awaiting your appearance at Central Park."

"Okay. Tell Tony I'll be there soon," you say as you step out onto the balcony outside your room. "This never gets old," you mutter before taking a running leap and vaulting over the railing, letting yourself free-fall for several seconds before spreading your arms out and 'catching' yourself. You press a button on your wrist, and your mask morphs over your face.

Tony's idea.

As you get closer to the park you see something strange. You come to a stop as you stare at the scene before you in disbelief.

"There's no way..."

* * *

 **What was it she saw?**

 **Sorry to say, but you will never know!** **Oh, the agony!**

 **To be perfectly honest... I have no idea what she saw. I'm too lazy to think of something ;)**

 **Coming up... Spider Problems!**


	9. Spider Problems

**Nín hao** **!**

 **This is the ninth in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

You look up from your book and turn around at the sound of the elevator arriving.

It's Peter... and Ned's with him.

You lie down so you're hidden from view, and go back to your book.

It's not like you were trying to eavesdrop, or anything. It just... happened. One minute the boys were walking behind the couch chatting about video games, and the next they were stopped. Talking about you.

"Why don't you just ask her to homecoming?"

"I can't! I mean... I don't know if she likes me or not. What if she says no?!"

"Then at the least you'll know! Come on... we'll go ask her now."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too! Let's go."

You hear them walking towards your room, and silently wish you had taken Tony up on his offer to go for a fly before dinner.

Peter likes you.

Peter Parker likes you.

Freaking _Spiderman_ likes you!

* * *

 **Extremely short chapter this time!**

 **On the other hand... PETER LIKES YOU!**

 **Review. It makes me happy :)**


	10. Media Problems

**Guten Tag!**

 **This is the tenth in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

You pick up your phone to call Peter.

The adults are on a mission this weekend, so you both decided to have a pizza movie night.

Or at least you _were_ going to. He still hadn't got back with the pizza.

The first thing you heard when he answered your call was what sounded like hundreds of people talking at once.

"Hello? Peter?"

"(Y/N)!"

"Where _are_ you?"

"EXCUSE ME! Um... I'm outside! Watch out... coming through!"

"What are you talking about?" You run over to the window, and your mouth falls open when you see the number of people outside the entrance to the tower. "What are THEY doing here?!"

"What's it like going to school with her? Does anyone else know her secret?"

"Peter?" You ask, confusion evident in your voice.

"I said no comment! Oh, thank goodness." Peter's voice was pure relief. "Your dad's here. Hopefully, he can figure out what the heck is going on!"

"Are they here because of-"

He hung up on you. Unbelievable.

"Me," you say to the dial tone before throwing your phone on the couch and turning back to the window in time to see Tony fly past towards the crowd.

Hopefully, he would be able to sort everything out.

 _1 new message!_

You sigh and pick up your phone again. It's from (F/N).

 _OMG girl I AM SO SORRY_ 😲 _I didn't even mean to! I just told 1 person i swear! PLZ FORGIVE ME!_

You take a few deep breaths to stop yourself from smashing something then and there.

You're _so_ going to kill her!

* * *

 **Whoop whoop! Second chapter DOWN!**

 **Next up = Appendix Problems!**


	11. Appendix Problems

**Olá** **!**

 **This is the eleventh in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

It happens in the middle of the night.

One minute you're asleep, the next sitting straight up in bed as you let out a piercing scream that would have made Tony proud (What? The man's basically just a very, very tall child).

Your door is flung open, and Peter leaps onto your bed.

"(Y/N)! What is it?!" He grabs you by the shoulders as tears stream down your face.

"My stomach," you whisper, grabbing his hand so tightly you swear you hear it break.

The next person to arrive is Tony, looking hilarious in his bulky suit. He probably thought you were being attacked or something. He pushes Peter away and starts firing questions at you, which you barely listen to because Steve has arrived.

Then Natasha, dragging a half-asleep Clint with her, appears.

Bruce is the last to get there and you could have hugged him when you saw him carrying his medical bag, but you're in _way_ too much pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I came in and she was like this!"

"You're going to be okay, (Y/N)!"

"Where is she hurting?"

"We should call an ambulance!"

You try to talk, but everyone is speaking at once.

Another wave of pain attacks you, and you let out another pained cry.

Tony's face appears above you, and you feel him take the hand that isn't wrapped around your stomach. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

You nod, and he gently picks you up and carries you out onto the balcony.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Someone shouts from inside.

Tony ignores them. "Hold on," he whispers.

You pull yourself closer to him and wind one arm around his neck as he takes off.

* * *

 **Awww! That's so sweet!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. Not sure if this is accurate or not. I did some research and the site said that symptoms include '** **nausea,** **vomiting and** **pain in the lower right side of the abdomen', so I decided to leave this as it was :)**

 **Reviews greatly appreciated!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Next up... PARTNERSHIP PROBLEMS!**


	12. Partnership Problems

**I'm running out of languages!**

 **This is the eleventh in a series of one-shots of you (as the reader) and the rest of the Avengers!**

 ** _(Y/N) = Your Name_**

 ** _(F/N) = Friend's Name_**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the startling revelation that Peter has a crush on you. It feels like only yesterday that you were hiding from him and Ned as he confessed his feelings for you. However, it's been only about ten seconds since he asked you the one question that you had been waiting to hear since that day.

"(Y/N)?"

You look back up at Peter, who doesn't break eye contact. He looks straight into your eyes with an almost childlike innocence as he waits for you to speak. You open your mouth with every intention to say yes, but instead, the words that come out are, "What about Tony?"

His face falls, and you try to retract your previous statement.

"I mean, I'm sure he'll be fine with it. He's just a bit... _protective_. That's all. I'm not sure if he's going to be totally okay with the fact that I want to go out with someone who's basically his surrogate son! Like, don't get me wrong... I _really_ like you, Peter! It's just that-"

"Wait, what?" He's staring at you in total disbelief.

You bite your lip anxiously.

"What did you say? About me being his... surrogate son?"

Shoot.

"Um... nothing?"

He gives you a 'look', and you cave.

"Tony thinks of you like a son, Peter. I just think it might damage your relationship if I'm the one coming between you." You pick up your book and leave the room before he can respond, needing some time to think about what had just happened. Peter basically just asked you out... and you said no.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a piercing alarm going off.

You cover your ears and start walking back towards the living room.

Tony appears at the top of the stairs leading down to the lab, already suited up and ready to go.

"What's the mission?" You yell over the blaring alarm.

He ignores you. "Stay here... and watch her!" He hollers at Peter before throwing open the door to the balcony and taking off.

You and Peter exchange a glance before you turn and run back to your room.

By the time Peter arrives, you're already in your suit and opening the door to your balcony.

"Tony told us to stay here!"

You step out onto the balcony and turn to face him. "Technically he told _you_ to stay here."

"Yeah, but he told me to watch you!"

"Oh, you can! Watch me leave, that is. See ya!" You jump the rail and let yourself fall through the air.

It only takes you a couple of minutes to locate the rest of the Avengers. They're in the middle of a battle with some... birds?

You hover in mid-air for a few moments, trying to figure out exactly what the heck is going on.

That's how long it takes for one of them to see you.

"(Y/N)!"

You're tackled from behind and sent flying towards the ground.

As you fall, you see one of the birds attack Peter, who must have been the one to come to your rescue.

The thing is massive, its body alone about a metre long. With its wings spread out, it would have to be almost the same size as you. Not to mention its beak. Long and sharp, it's deadly.

But you don't have time to think about that right now because you're falling... and you can't stop. The ground is getting closer...

Strong, metallic arms wrap themselves around your waist, and suddenly you're not falling. You're flying.

You hold on for dear life, squeezing your eyes shut as your vision blurs.

The next thing you know, you've landed on the roof of one of the nearby buildings.

The person lets you go, and you fall to your knees, still trying to catch your breath.

"Look at me! (Y/N)! Are you hurt? Talk to me!"

You grab onto Tony, and he helps you to your feet. "Peter-"

The boy in question lands near you and rushes over. "(Y/N)! Are you okay?"

You take a step towards him and push him backwards. "You absolute idiot!"

He stumbles backwards with a look of absolute astonishment on his face.

"Do you know what you've done?" You yell in his face, Tony grabbing your arm before you can push him again.

"You were in danger!"

"I don't care! You could have been killed!" Your eyes burn as a tear escapes, quickly followed by more.

Peter's face softens. "I'm sorry."

You angrily wipe your cheek. "This isn't going to work. _We_ aren't going to work. Not if you keep doing this." You pull away from your dad and walk away.

* * *

 **That was certainly a lot longer! Well... a bit, anyway ;)**

 **I had fun writing this chapter. Apologies that I haven't been updating. I had my week of frantic posting and things will be moving a lot slower from now on... especially over the next couple of months. I'm moving! And it's my sister's 21st... so I might not be around for a while. I'll still find time to read all the reviews, though!**

 **Love you guys!**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

 **As hard as it is to say, I will not be continuing with this story.**

 **It's not that I don't like it... in fact, I love it!**

 **I have made the decision to stop writing on this site and, instead, move to Wattpad.**

 **It's a fresh start for me. I have published some good (and some not so good) stories on this site, but have decided that I will not be transferring any of them over. I'm going to try to publish even better material, as well as some of my own original works!**

 **I've already posted TWO new Avengers fanfics (whaaaat?!) if you want to check them out (I'm under the same username)!**

 **Thank you all for encouraging me to have the confidence to put myself out there. It's been a pleasure to write for you.**

 **~ eli2abelle**


	14. Author's Note - Should I reconsider?

**So. Here we are again.**

 **I've been thinking a lot about this story lately... and I mean a _lot_. Even though I _did_ say that I wasn't going to be continuing any of my stories written on this site over to Wattpad because I wanted a fresh start and blah blah blah, I'm interested in knowing if any of you would want me to reconsider?**

 **I love this story.**

 **I _love_ it.**

 **It would break my heart to just leave it here, collecting digital dust, forgotten and alone (I'm in a poetic mood).**

 **My question to _you_ is... should I move this to Wattpad and continue all this amazingness?**

 **Looking forward to your (hopefully) positive feedback!**

 **~ eli2abelle**


End file.
